Szminka, perfumy i Rudy
Szminka, perfumy i Rudy '''- trzeci odcinek drugiego sezonu TO THE MOON. Opowiada o tym jak Łyrii i Fredka pokłóciły się o sztukę grania Fredki. Aby dowieść która z dziewczyn jest lepsza postanawiają... Poderwać Rudego. W tym odcinku również Peptyd wygrywa konkurs, na najbardziej absurdalny film. Fabuła Prolog Jak zwykle życie na srebrnej planecie toczyło się swoim nudnym pieprzniętym ;-; tonem. Dziś miał się odbyć występ równie nudny co życie Fredki, lokalnej aktorki która słynęła z świetnych kreacji nie ubrań, bo się ubiera jak wieśniak, nananan ;-; aktorskich. Na występ została zaproszona Sutofia niech się kobieta chociaż tutaj wyżyje na dzieciach, skoro są poza budą wraz ze szkołą, Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks jako przedstawicielka prasy oraz... Łyrii która miała zapewnić dobre jedzenie Fredka jest taka biedna, że je nawet ze śmietnika ;-;. Dziś Fredka wystawiała swój popisowy teatr pt.: Żuleo i Srulia co za ciota wymyślała ten tytuł? ;-;. Niestety Łyrii ma krytyczne oko i na wszystko patrzy z wyższością a to jest taki kurdupel ;-;. Początek przedstawienia i wojna lasek Łyrii weszła na salę razem z Sutofią a słuchanie jej pieprzenia przez trzy godziny, zaczęło już ją wkurwiać wkurzać. Oraz jej klasą jeszcze gorszą niż jej nauczycielka ;-;. Dzieci grzecznie zajęły miejsca była tylko jedna karetka po Sutofię a Łyrii obok nich bo Sutofia musiała jechać do szpitala jak ma okres to myśli że wszystko jej się dzieje ;-;. Jako iż Łyrii była urodzoną przywódczynią kibla ;-; i zajęła się dziećmi jak Bóg przykazał dostała kobita chrypy ;-;. Zaczęło się przedstawienie, a na scenę weszła Fredka. Łyrii nie była zachwycona jej dykcją oraz stylem bycia znowu ubrała się jak wieśniak ;-; i postanowiła powiedzieć to wprost. Gdy skończyło się przedstawienie zaczęto bić brawa, a tu nagle ktoś zaczął mówić do mikrofonu ale jak? Przecież nie było głośników ;-;: Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem nawet na ziemi było to słychać ;-; ale Łyrii miała bardzo poważną minę i znowu powiedziała: Dziewczyny zaczęły do siebie przeklinać, bić się oraz rozwalać wszystko dookoła, więc aby uniknąć tragedii ktoś na sali zaproponował: Dziewczyny zgodziły się i postanowiły że ta, która pierwsza poderwie Rudego do jutrzejszego wieczora wygrywa. Łyrii prosi Lónę o pomoc Łyrii nie miała zamiaru przegrać, więc aby zwiększyć swoje szanse na wygraną musiała wymyślić jakiś plan. Szła właśnie do swojej pracy w Centrum Powitań i nagle sobie przypomniała że pracuje razem z Lóną. Władczynią księżyca. Postanowiła że poprosi ją o pomoc. Jak szalona wparowała do jej gabinetu i powiedziała: Łyrii opowiedziała jej o swojej sprzeczce z Fredką, oraz o tym jak ją wygwizdała na oczach wszystkich którzy byli w teatrze. Powiedziała również o bójce, przeklinaniu i o tym jak razem rozwaliły pół teatru. Kiedy skończyła rozmawiać o teatrze, Lóna się uśmiechnęła i powiedziała: Łyrii uważała że bardziej potrzebuje pomocy z Rudym niż więcej kasy chyba rzeczywiście Marysia ma dziś dobry towar, skoro Łyrii odmawia kasy ;-; więc odmówiła swojej władczyni. Lóna westchnęła i powiedziała jej że jeśli chce wygrać zakład, musi to zrobić sama. Spytała więc się Łyrii jeszcze raz czy chce awans ale ona nadal nie chciała go przyjąć a proponowała jej zostanie premierem ;-;. Łyrii wybiegła z gabinetu, ale znowu się do niego wróciła i spytała czy może wziąć urlop. Lóna się zgodziła ale od razu zaznaczyła że musi znaleźć zastępstwo. Jak na zawołanie, Łyrii wyciągnęła z spod biurka Marysię naćpaną swoim nowym towarem i wybiegła. Lóna przez chwilę stała nieruchomo a Marysia nagle zaczęła pieprzyć coś o skarpetkach i pomidorach. Lóna zaczęła się zastanawiać czemu dała ten jej urlop, martwiła się bardziej o to, niż o swój gabinet i papiery urzędowe. ''Reklamy...'' Fredka idzie do Lóny w tej samej sprawie co Łyrii Fredka widząc że Łyrii wyszła z gabinetu Lóny wsiok jakiś, bo nie wiedziała że Łyrii jest sekretarzem Lóny xd więc postanowiła tam się udać. Weszła i poszła do sekretariatu, ku jej zdziwieniu zastała tam Marysię która zdążyła rozwalić schludny gabinet. Lóna stała tak jakby w szoku, więc Fredka od razu pobiegła po wodę i zabrała władczynię do jej gabinetu. Lóna która już zdążyła się ożywić powiedziała: Fredka była odrobinę zdziwiona że Lóna mówi o Łyrii, więc się spytała kim ona jest. Lóna odpowiedziała jej że Łyrii to jej sekretarka, ale miała być premierem, ale się nie zgodziła Fredka zrobiła takie "wtf?", bo kto kurwa nie chce zostać władcą rządu? ;-;. Fredka nagle zrozumiała że jak Łyrii pracuje w takich warunkach, to rzeczywiście musi mieć wysokie wymagania co do wykonania zrozumiała też że ubiera się jak wieśniak no reszcie! ;-; niektórych rzeczy. Ale i tak miała jej za złe to, że przez nią jej ukochany teatr został zniszczony oraz to że ją wygwizdała przy wszystkich. Wybiegła z gabinetu nie zwracając uwagi na przerażoną Lónę, która była w szoku po akcji Marysi w gabinecie jej podwładnej przynajmniej wie czemu nawet Trollestia zabrania ćpania i była ciekawa co Łyrii powie na ten widok. Do podrywu, gotowe, start! Łakom, Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks odbierały właśnie Sutofię ze szpitala, gdy zauważyły Fredkę i Łyrii przepychające się do gabinetu Rudego wszystkie się zastanawiają "co jest kurwa". Dziewczyny postanawiają zapytać je czemu idą właśnie do Rudego, bo przecież nikt u niego się nie chce leczyć. Fredka im odpowiedziała, gdy właśnie włożyła głowę Łyrii do kosza na śmieci: Zaczęła szarpać się dziewczyną, a dziewczyny zaczęły do siebie mówić: Dziewczyny o mało nie wybuchnęły śmiechem, gdy Fredka weszła z hukiem do gabinetu Rudego, a Łyrii tuż za nią. Dziewczyny powiedziały "cześć" tak, jakby widziały cud świata Sutofia o mało nie umarła ze śmiechu ale nie ma się czym dziwić xd. Dziewczyny zaczęły mu mówić jaki jest wspaniały, jak chcą się z nim spotkać i jaki jest przystojny. Rudy był trochę zdziwiony że dwie laski tyle że jedna była ubrana schludnie, a druga ubrana jak wsiok ;-; z nim chcą flirtować. Rani, Łakom i Sutofia zrywały boki ze śmiechu i zaczęły się przepychać do drzwi aby być bliżej tego widowiska żałowały że nie miały kamery z lepszą jakością obrazu ;-;. W międzyczasie Gdy Rani, Sutofia i Łakom wyszły ze szpitala, postanowiły wrzucić ten filmik który nagrały na Ju Tjuba. Musiały go tylko poprawić i wyciąć zbędne fragmenty. Ale każda miała inne zdanie co do tego i każda chciała to zrobić po swojemu. Kiedy dziewczyny się kłóciły, do pokoju weszła Peptyd która od paru godzin szuka Marysi. Chciała aby ta pomogła jej z nową bronią, ale wciąż nie mogła jej znaleźć. Gdy miała wychodzić dotarł do niej fakt że Rani, Łakom i Sutofia biją się o... film ;-;. ''Reklamy...' Przecież żaden film nie był wart takiej afery, ale gdy na niego spojrzała... Padła ze śmiechu. Dwie dziewczyny biją się o Rudego. To musiały być albo idiotki, albo mocno uderzyły się w głowę lub nawiały z domu dla chorych psychicznie. Nie zastanawiając się długo, zabrała kamerę i wyszła wraz z plikiem filmowym, zostawiając trzy dziewczyny bijące się same w pokoju. Gdy Peptyd przyszła do siebie, od razu odpaliła kompa i zaczęła poprawiać film. Od razu podwyższyła dźwięk głosu dziewczyn mówiących jak Rudy im się podoba. Wciąż się zastanawiała skąd się urwały, ale przypomniała sobie że Marysia miała dziś naprawdę mocny towar, więc pewnie te dziewczyny przedawkowały do tego stopnia, że Rudy stał się dla nich więcej niż atrakcyjny. Gdy już skończyła poprawiać filmik, wysłała go na Ju Tjuba oraz na konkurs na "Najbardziej Absurdalny Film Roku 2017". Kiedy zrobiła wszystko, zabrała kamerę z oryginalnym filmem i poszła do domu Sutofii aby odłożyć niepostrzeżenie kamerę. Dziewczyny na szczęście były nieprzytomne, więc nie stanowiło to żadnego problemu. Kiedy wychodziła usłyszała głos Rani: Rani powiedziała jej że Marysia jest w Centrum Powitań na zastępstwie za sekretarkę. Peptyd nie kryła zdziwienia że sekretarz Lóny wybrał Marysię na swoją zastępczynię jak i śmiechu który wywołała ta informacja. Jaki idiota wybrałby Marysię na sekretarza? Peptyd nie chciała chyba tego wiedzieć, ale i tak poszła do Centrum Powitań aby zabrać Marysię żeby nie wyrządziła jakiejś poważnej szkody. U Lóny Peptyd była już bardzo blisko Centrum Powitań gdy nagle usłyszała krzyk. Szybko pobiegła w kierunku Centrum Powitań by zobaczyć co się stało, a to co zastała ją zamurowało. Łyrii stała jak wryta, a Lóna siedziała nieruchomo wytrzeszczając oczy. Pewnie Łyrii dopiero przyszła do pracy, a tu zastała bałagan większy niż u Matridużeiksa w pokoju. Peptyd zaczęła się pytać co tu się stało, ale zauważyła że Lóna nie jest swojego naturalnego koloru gdyż jest teraz... biała. Żul spod Biedrony skąd on tu? ;-; pobiegł po wodę z niebieskim barwnikiem xd i podał ją przerażonej Lónie. Ale nikt się tym za bardzo nie dziwił. Marysia w Centrum Powitań raczej nie było dobrym pomysłem chce zobaczyć minę Sutofii, gdy się dowie że Marysia wpisała ją do nieżyjących mieszkańców księżyca. Kiedy Lóna odzyskała swój normalny kolor skóry, zaczęła błagać aby ktoś wziął Marysię stąd bo woli już bardziej Trollestię od niej ;-; i by ktoś łaskawie posprzątał ten burdel bałagan. Żul spod biedrony wziął więc Marysię związał of kors i wyszedł z nią na zewnątrz spieprzał z nią od Centrum Powitań szybciej niż mój brat zjada groszek, a Peptyd nawet nie zdążyła poprosić Maryśkę precz ze skojarzeniami! ;-; o pomoc może i lepiej xd. Kategoria:Sezon 2